princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Frilly Mae Lumpkins
'''Frilly Mae Lumpkins (Missy) '''is the sweet but deceptive daughter of Fuzzy Lumpkins. She's an Outside Informat for Young Blood Alliance working as their Monetary Advisor. Background Missy made her debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Showdown at Noon where she leads Robert and Lifen on a mission to steal money from Townsville National Bank allowing her a position in the Alliance. Frilly Mae was born after a deceptive relationship her father had with a beautiful monster who went by the name Magnolia. (she was rumored to be a shapeshifting beast who took her appearance as a lumpkin to attract Fuzzy). Fuzzy was convinced they were in love, but Magnolia had a different motive which was to steal all the remaining gold found on his land. When the gold was first found, a few women tried to take advantage of him so to avoid suspension, Magnolia decided to go all the way with him and get married. Magnolia stuck around to live the country life and to mooch off Fuzzy’s fortune, but grew tired of it and ran off with the rest of the gold when Frilly Mae was about 4. Frilly Mae was already very different from the rest of the lumpkins. When her mother was raising her, she gave her fancy dresses and didn’t allow her to get dirty outside which cause the others to get jealous and caused them to think she was better than them. Also because she was a half breed, she’s was noticeably weaker and smaller than her siblings and cousins. This caused to get made fun of and bullied for her inability to do the hard labor required on the farm. Plus the fact that her mother took off with the family gold which led them to become more impoverished than they were before, made Frilly Mae an outcast to her family. The older she became the more she longed to get away from her family and out of her life of poverty. She reached a breaking point when she was 11 years old where she couldn’t handle her siblings and cousins bullying any longer. She ran away and began her life of crime as a pickpocket. One day while on the job, Frilly Mae decided to go for a bigger target, and this target just so happened to be Blackfire. She was so impressed by her skill that she allowed her to attend Noctavia-Igna Girls School, her school for young villainesses. While there, she immediately lived a better life while expertizing in bank robbery. Once Delta joins the Alliance, she recommends her to Drake to help the Alliance’s financial situation. Drake reluctantly agrees to let her on as the Alliance’s Monetary Advisor where she watches over their finances and gets them more funds when needed. Personality When she was little Frilly Mae was quite the sweet and shy girl, but after years of basically being abused by her family and her father being so careless, she developed a rock hard exterior where she doesn’t take crap from anyone. Overall, she still retained most of her southern charm and sweetness, but she is very deceptive and shady and uses this to get the upper hand on people before she robs them blind. She calls everyone “sugar” and can come off as flirty. Even though most of the time she presents herself like a proper lady, when she’s in the heat of the moment (like during a heist) her loud and boisterous “hillybilliness” comes out. She’s very good with money and knows how to handle it (and steal it obviously), and states if she wasn’t a villain she would be an accountant. She likes frilly and girly things but isn’t too into living an expensive and luxurious life even though she’s so into money. She’s paranoid about going back into poverty and strives never to back to that life, so she’s determined and serious while on heists. She used to hate her full name and everything dealing with her old life, but is now is slowly reclaiming her name and heritage, but still prefers you call by her nickname Missy. Appearance Frilly Mae has coral pink fur and hair that she has styled in a tight perfect curl. She wears a frilly off the shoulder light yellow dress with black tights and white boots. She is always wearing gloves to cover the deep scars on her hands from doing hard labour on the farm. She also wears a black bow and a victorian style choker. When on heists, she’s usually carrying her “paraglock,” an parasol with a hidden gun within it. Relationships Family Her family including her siblings Fuzzy Jr. (19) and Frizzy Ann (17) were always jealous of her and constantly teased and bullied her. They believed she thought she was a better than them because she got to stay inside and wear pretty dresses and read "them there book thingys." They also dislike their sister for leaving them to go off into the city and often call her a "traitor". The two are as about as aggressive and territorial as their father and overall aren't pleasant to be around. They're also about as smart as a doorknob and extremely ignorant. Fuzzy was kinder to her and was considered to be the favorite, but seemed to not believe her when she complained her cousins and siblings were bullying her, and pushed her to continue working even tho she couldn't. Overall, he was too careless and ignored her needs. Once she leaves, he turned a complete 180 when he realized how much he cared for her and now is desperate for her to come back home. Even though her family was cruel and neglectful toward her, she oddly doesn't spite them. She mostly blames the environment they live in and feels sorry for them. She anonymously sends them money to live off of once a month. She leaves the bag of money by the same tree so Jr. and Frizz believes that they have a money tree. She hopes one day she'll gain the strength to back to her family and repair their relationship. Delta and Toxi Once she ran away from home, Frilly Mae figured she no longer had a family, but this changed when she got admitted to Noctavia-Igna. There she was finally surrounded by people who cared and supported her. Two of these people were Delta and Toxi who were the first to become friends with her. Toxi and Frilly Mae can relate to not being up their family's expectations and Delta admires her resolve to achieve a better life for herself. The three were close in school and were always together as a posse. Frilly Mae would do anything for her friends in a heartbeat. Trivia * One of her favorite movies is the Scarlet Letter. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monster Category:18 years old Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Outside Informat Category:Next Gen